


Coffee Disaster

by noodlemangos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, this is like a paragraph lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemangos/pseuds/noodlemangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio doesn’t know how to adult. The typical college life. Based off something that happened to me the other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever written fanfic-wise. Critiques would be appreciated!

Leorio slouched back into his computer chair and muttered "Back" to the two boys on Skype call with him.  
Through the computer screen, Gon peered at the ingredients Leorio had returned with.  
"What'chu grab, Leorio?" he asked.  
"Ah, it's just some instant coffee. It's been a long day today." he gruffed in response as he ripped open the coffee packet. He promptly emptied it into the metal insulated mug sitting on his desk. He flipped over the packet and read aloud, "To make cold coffee, mix 1 packet with 2 cups hot water and pour over ice." He sighed rather loudly. "Arrgh, I don't have time for that! Can't I just mix it with cold water and be done?" He asked rhetorically as he poured the bottle of cold water over the coffee.   
As he began to stir the concoction in the cup before him, he realized that the coffee and water were staying two separate elements and was not, in fact, becoming cold coffee like he desired. "Shit."   
Gon and Killua looked confused by Leorio's sudden distress. "It's not dissolving," He filled them in. Killua stared at Leorio for a moment and stated proudly "Well, obviously, the powder would dissolve in hot water, because hot water dissolves better... Aren't you pre-med, old man? Didn't you need to pass a basic chemistry class?"   
Gon snickered.   
"Shut up," Leorio grumbled. After another minute of vigorous stirring, he realized that stirring the mixture was not improving it. As he reached to put the cup in the microwave, he heard a voice from the computer,   
"You can't microwave metal, right?"  
"SHIT," Leorio cursed, much louder than before, "Thanks Killua." Leorio set the cup back on his desk and glared at it.


End file.
